1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel tank valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP4609384 B2 discloses a fuel tank valve having a float valve body. The fuel tank valve has a housing which has a communication port which communicates with a canister, a float valve body which moves up and down in the housing, and a coil spring which assists upward movement of the float valve body. On a wall section constituting the housing, an opening part through which fuel flows in and out and a projecting part which is formed to correspond to the opening part and projects outwardly from the wall section. A lower surface of the projecting part is flush with an upper surface of a hole wall in the opening part.
The fuel tank valve generates differential pressure between the housing and a fuel tank by blocking the opening part by fuel fed in the fuel tank. Thus, the fuel flows from the opening part into the housing, the float valve body moves upward, and the communication port formed in the housing is closed. The upper surface of the hole wall in the opening part and the lower surface of the projecting part function as detection surface with which fuel level is detected.
A traditional fuel tank valve has a large contact area between the detection surface and the fuel by providing the projecting part. Thus, since the fuel tends to attach on the detection surface by surface tension, the opening part is closed without delay. Therefore, air involvement in the housing and float reduction of the float valve body can be prevented. Further, detectivity can be stabilized by making the contact area between the detection surface and the fuel larger by providing the projecting part.